


Wind of the Ocean

by CosmoCandis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoCandis/pseuds/CosmoCandis
Summary: 50 "Sentences" Challenge from livejournal. In the beginning, he observed her from afar; she would only speak when necessary. As time grew so did they, and sometimes they just had to listen to the sound of the wind. Kaze/Azura. [Birthright path].





	1. Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> here's a fanfic challenge from livejournal's 1fandom community. Basically it's 50 sentences challenge and I got to choose a pairing. I'm aware Kaze x Azura isn't all that popular, but I can't cater to everyone, right?
> 
> I was originally going to do something a little more "experimental" with this challenge, but I decided to save that for the other set I chose. Instead I decided to go from 1 sentence to 100 words. Oops.  
> I'm sure I'll probably end up writing more Kaze x Azura (because they're so unloved).
> 
> This is my take livejournal's 50 sentences challenge, table 8; Fire Emblem Fates, Kaze x Azura. Follows the Birthright path, ergo no spoilers for Conquest or Revelation. There will be some mentions of Shigure and Midori though...

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~** _  
**:: Dozen ::**

"Kaze?"

He paused, shifting to look over his shoulder. Attached to the voice was Azura, light amusement in her eyes.

"Lady Azura, excuse me," he said, one of the daikons tumbling from his grasp. Where did the villagers _get_ these?

"Here, let me help," Azura offered, plucking the fallen vegetable before reaching for the bag of fruit. Before he could protest, her arms cradled half of the food, her smile small. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet," he paused. "Do you want them?"

"No way."

Perhaps this wasn't _too_ bad, he thought as they shared a laugh.


	2. Flatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not crazy about this one, but I kinda wrote them out of order, so maybe I shouldn't have done that -shrugs-

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~** _   
**:: Flatter ::**

The herbs Orochi sent him to fetch were not easy to find. Eventually he had found them nestled against slabs of roots. He had returned with the platforms of sunlight enveloping the fields.

"Thanks, Kaze!" Orochi smirked. "So... I guess I owe you a fortune now, huh?"

"No, it's alright, I—"

A sudden clap of her hands interrupted him. "Done! Yes, yes, now let's see..." she smiled, eyes warm. "You're partner... she's lucky, you know? I see a prosperous future... a—"

She was blissfully unaware of Kaze struggling to tune out the shovels of flattery. But...

What "partner"?


	3. Angle

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~** _  
**:: Angle ::**

There was no doubt Azura was a puzzle, difficult to piece together. Kaze had pondered what ran through her mind, what she thought of the war council meetings, how she felt whenever Takumi would fire a snarky comment...

...At the same time, Azura had a difficult time understanding Kaze.

No matter how much she broke him down, observed the angles, she could never understand his true motives. He was bound to a code of loyalty, but who did he _really_ serve? He was nobody’s retainer, so what was his motive?

“Lady Azura? Are you okay?”

“Huh? O-Oh, yes... My apologies.”


	4. Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 100 word count is killing me...
> 
> By the way, I'm not sure if Azura's nana was in Hoshido or Nohr... I want to say it was Hoshido (judging by the way Kaze says, "have I seen that flower before?" when referring to the petals), but whatever, this is fanfiction -shrugs- Not all my content is going to be 100% accurate.

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~** _  
**:: Take ::**

With soft steps, she reached out to the carrier pigeon. Clasped in her other hand was her response to her nana. Azura had taken the time to slip the soft petals within the folds of the message.

She finished tying the knot on the pigeon's foot, backing away. Azura _was_ happy, truly. Her nana was feeling better, thanks to the supplied herbs.

And of course, to Kaze as well.

Their last meeting concluded with tears of relief sliding down her cheeks. She remembered clutching his arm and crying – how embarrassing!

She should probably take the opportunity to see him again.


	5. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is definitely getting a sequel... friggin' word count.

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~** _   
**:: Need ::**

Following a rather vicious challenge, she found herself wandering over to Kaze, sitting against a tree. “Are you okay?” she asked, head tilted and eyes concerned.

He started at her voice. “Yes. What about everyone else...?” A heavy pause lies between them and he follows her gaze to the dark blood blossoming against his abdomen.

Damn it _._ She… wasn’t supposed to see that.

“Kaze, why didn’t you tell Sakura?” she demanded, frowning. “This needs to be treated now. What were you _thinking_?”

He flinched at the tone of her voice, suddenly quiet. Typical Kaze: placing others’ needs before his own.


	6. Apathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally "sentence number 8", but I swapped it. Oops.
> 
> And this is the sixth chapter I uploaded in one sitting. I'm done for now, so I'll update this whenever.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the other "1fandom sentence" challenge fanfic that I plan on posting.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. Seriously.

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~** _  
**:: Apathy ::**

That song tapped into her every time their lyrics spilled from her lips. When he heard of Azura’s collapse, Kaze immediately confronted her in the Astral Realm.

“Azura,” formalities vanished, arms were crossed. “I need to speak with you.”

She blinked, eyes wide before breaking the silence with a heavy exhale. She knew – how could she not? “Kaze, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“ _Yes_ there is,” he quipped, patience shriveling at the apathy woven in her voice. “It’s _killing_ you—”

“My life is not worth millions.” she concluded. Her face was unreadable, voice and eyes hard, stubborn. “Excuse me.”


	7. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very grateful for the reception this fanfic has been getting. i greatly enjoy this pairing so it's nice to see that there are others who ship them together as well.

**_~ Wind of the Ocean ~_  
:: Blush ::**

Settled around her finger was a silver ring, aqua jewel encircled with clear stones winking back at her. Absentmindedly, she ran the pad of her thumb across its fine surface.

A hopeful prayer.

Azura wanted to save everyone, remove the wedge between Hoshido and Nohr. She desired to shield the Hoshidan siblings and Corrin.

Even still...

...she never expected to _marry._

Images of Kaze flitted through her mind, his smiling face and warm eyes, the light blush that had dusted his cheeks.

Her own face felt warm as she whispered, closed fist over heart, “I will protect you, my love.”


	8. Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like Saizo x Azura... but obviously i prefer Kaze x Azura... i don't think Azura herself is too fond of Saizo's blatant "sexism" that pops up in their A-support... or was it their S-support?

**_~ Wind of the Ocean ~_  
:: Word ::**

Saizo was less than enthusiastic to accept their relationship. His lack of hiding his ire sparked many a conflict with Kaze.

“ _Everything’ll be fine; he’ll understand._ ”

Though it was hard to dismiss the aggravation beneath the layer of calm.

It wasn’t until Azura _saved his life_ did Saizo soften up to her. The day after she practically dragged him back to camp, he confronted her again. This time, hostility refused to linger.

Saizo affirmed that the caution he took was necessary, but he does apologize. Azura smiled in return, and maybe she only needed to hear that one word: _Sorry_.


	9. Whilst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm fully aware that "whilst" means "while", but I don't use that word; we don't use that form in the U.S. well. some people do, but i'm not one of them. therefore i substituted it for "while" when i finally managed to tie into the prompt.

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~  
** _ **:: Whilst ::**

The lights of Crykensia spun together, glimmering like smooth stones caressed by the yawning sunset. Settled at the heart is the Opera House, bundles of people bustling through the veins. A city of neutrality – its spirit certainly lived up to its title.

They lie in wait as Azura stepped on the stage. Her voice was loud yet soft, capturing the attention of the once-eccentric audience. She twisted and her arms were thrown in wild movements, dancing while singing.

Kaze had to admit she was certainly at her element – elegantly carried in music’s embrace.

She managed to capture him as well.


	10. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, meant to update this waay earlier. There are more chapters since I tend to upload one or two whenever I update this fucker- I mean sucker.
> 
> btw, isn't "chuckle" such a funny word? I hate it.

_**~ Wind of the Ocean ~  
** _ **:: Longing ::**

“Need a hand, Midori?”

Her attention is snapped from the mortar, a jumble of half-ground herbs lie in its belly.

“I can do this part, but I’ll need someone to test it,” Midori says, winking in that mischievous way of hers.

“Very well,” Kaze chuckles, coming to sit at the seat Midori gestures to. “So what are we making?”

The cheerfulness is practically _sapped_ from the room. “It’s a salve that helps with aches. I...” She swallows. “I used to make it for mother.”

Oh.

...He pulls her into an embrace.

“I miss her...” she says unsteadily.

“I do too...”


	11. Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write... because I don't see Azura being outright jealous. Like, I'm sure she deals with jealousy, but I don't think she's one to wear it on her sleeve. Instead, I see her more of just being... quiet and a little stand-offish. Hopefully I did a decent job of portraying that >>;

**_~ Wind of the Ocean ~  
_ ** **:: Rival ::**

There was no sense in denying Kaze was popular in and outside the army. He always received the most souvenirs and, well, he was popular among the opposite sex. It confused him greatly, and when he asked Azura about it in passing, the mood seemed to... shift.

All he did was ask her what to do when you received gifts from girls. So, what did he do?

“I’m not sure,” she had responded. “I’ve never received such things before.”

The following morning, he wakes to Saizo irritably dropping a basketful of fruit on his bed.

He doesn’t know the sender.


End file.
